


Turning things around

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nendir wants to take control in the bedroom, but Iron Bull doesn't behave. What will Nendir do to make him submit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning things around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expert at BDSM or teasing. I just wrote what seemed to flow nicely.

Nendir Lavellan closed the door behind him and climbed the stairs to his quarters, following close behind the gigantic man. It was not the first time he had summoned him to his quarters, but it was always the same thing. The Iron Bull would come over, have sex with him and leave in the middle of the night. Not that he cared about not being seen, he just wanted to make a point that there were no strings attached and that worked for both of them just fine.

The  Qunari sat at the edge of the bed and smirked. He wasn't the conventional kind of handsome with his eye patch and scars all over his bulky body, but something made Nendir want him in a carnal way.

Nendir sat on his lap, facing him and rested his arms on Bull's shoulders. The mercenary was definitely good at what he was doing, but Nendir wanted to try something different and observe his reactions. “Here is the thing, Bull. You always underestimate me. You think you can do better than me on this, but tell you what. Let me show you what I can do.”

The other man wrapped his arms around Nendir's waist. “What do you mean, boss?”

“Exactly what I told you.” The Elf leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Let me take control.”

Bull laughed, not taking the puny Elf seriously. “Fine, boss, whatever.”

The Inquisitor, pleased with Bull's response, breathed into his ear with a suggestive smile. “Oh, I will erase that smile off your face, I can promise you that.”

The Qunari ran a hand down Nendir's spine, making the other man shiver. “What are you going to do, boss? You are not big enough to force yourself on me, or physically hurt me.”

“How little do you think of me... It's actually quite amusing.” The Elf pushed against Bull's shoulders to prop himself up. He bounced to the nearby closet and opened the bottom drawer. He did enjoy how Bull did things, but he had been thinking for a while to switch things up a bit.

He returned to Iron Bull with the smirk still on his face, flaunting the rope before throwing it on the bed. Silk or satin wouldn't cut it, the Qunari would easily rip through them with a rough move. “Take off your clothes. That's an order.”

“Alright, boss.” He was not one to take orders from a scrawny little man, but he did as he was told, as he was genuinely curious about what the Elf planned to do.

“Good.” He exclaimed when the Qunari was done. “Now, get on the bed, lie on your back, with your head towards the foot board. Make it quick.” He gestured vigorously.

“I'll tie your hands now if you have no objections. You can use the safe word, Katoh, if you need to.” It was their mutual agreement since they first started sleeping together, that if Nendir felt uncomfortable, he would use the word and Bull would stop. But this time, it was Bull who was in need of a safe word, but he was a proud man, Nendir doubted that he would ever use it.

The Qunari laughed, delighted. “There is no way you can make me use a safe word.”

“Always full of yourself, Bull.”

“Always.” He chuckled and looked up at the Elf who was now securing his wrists on the foot board. “Maybe you should take your clothes off, too, boss.” He licked his lips. “I want a nice view, you know?”

“Don't tell me what to do. You are now at my mercy.” Nendir crawled on the bed and sat next to Bull. “Now, let's see...” He tapped his chin with his index finger. “What am I going to do with you?” The Elf let out a naughty laugh.

“So, you tied me up and don't know what to do?” The Qunari rolled his eyes.

“I told you to shut it, already.” Nendir demanded.

“Whatever you say, boss.” The Qunari returned.

“That would better not be sarcasm.” The elf smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Bull's, dragging him in a passionate kiss.

His breath smelled of alcohol, after all, he was in the tavern when the elf showed up and asked for his services. The Qunari raised his head, pushing his tongue aggressively into Nendir's mouth.

The Inquisitor broke the kiss and moved back. “No.” He scolded him, as if the warrior was a misbehaving puppy.

Bull grunted, dissatisfied. “I hate this.” He was used to getting his way. It felt unnatural being tied up and ordered around.

“So soon? We can stop, all you have to do is say 'Katoh'.” With a teasing voice, Nendir dragged a finger on the Qunari's jawline.

“Not happening.” He retorted, too proud to stand back.

“Alright then.” Nendir kept Bull's face still between his hands while he trailed kisses from his ear to his shoulder.

“Being gentle won't change my opinions about this.” Bull commented, but with his eyes closed, enjoying Nendir's soft touch.

“I'm not being gentle. I'm just taking it slow, since it's only the beginning. Just you wait.”

“I'm not going anywhere, boss.”

“You know, like you said, I can't force myself on you, but I can do this.” With no warning, the Elf shut Bull's earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it roughly.

Bull jumped, taken by surprise and hissed. “What-”

“I can find ways to subdue you. My size doesn't have anything to do with it.”

The muscular man pulled against the ropes, that squeaked loudly. “You sly-”

“Come again?” Nendir scowled and crossed his arms on his chest.

“I said you are-” Bull let out a loud sigh and cut his sentence short. “Forget it.”

“I'll do it again if you speak to me like that! Get it?”

“Damn you, boss! I do what I want.” He growled.

The Elf let out an exasperated sigh. “You don't get it, do you? I guess you need a good lesson.”

Iron Bull let out a laugh full of defiance. “And you think you can give me one?”

“I'm sure I can.” The Inquisitor picked up Bull's chin with one hand and kissed him all around his neck, titling the Qunari's head with every kiss to get a better angle.

He slowly made his way to the other man's shoulder, kissing the smooth skin all the way to his shoulder scar. His warm tongue licked the ancient wound, then moved lower, towards his chest. There, he stopped at another scar, looked at it and smirked. Bringing a finger to the old wound, he traced it with a soft touch. His lips followed right behind his finger, kissing the scar over and over again.

Bull's breath became deeper as the younger man toyed around with his arousal.

“This is nothing, Bull.” Nendir closed his teeth around the other man's nipple, biting down on it. “I will make you beg me... And yes, that's a threat.” He smirked and dragged the Qunari in another hungry kiss while holding his head perfectly still between his hands. Bull grunted into the Elf's mouth.

“Good. Just behave.” Nendir smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his slim upper body.

“Finally, I get something to look at.”

“It seems like you don't need to look at me, really. Your cock has been hard for a while now.” The elf slid his shirt off his shoulders with ease, then threw it on the floor.

“So it has.” Bull smirked.

“But I'm not going to touch it.” He lowered his body over the Qunari and kissed his chin, leaving Bull gasping for air.

“What do you want?”

“What do I want? I want you to want me to touch you. I want you to get desperate.” He murmured between kisses.

“That's not going to happen.”

“But the night is still young, Bull. And your reactions say otherwise.” Nendir whispered into his ear.

“Sure is.” A low grunt escaped his mouth as the elf nipped his ear, much more seductively this time around. “Fine, I admit. You know what you are doing, but this is no punishment.” The Qunari shifted his body, as his arousal made him fidget.

The young man crawled closer to Bull and stretching one leg over Bull's body, he sat on the other man's knees. “Oh, but I'm not punishing you yet.”

With a gentle touch, he began exploring the Qunari's ribs with his fingers. Nendir was aroused as well, but he didn't want to show his need for Bull. With the first sign of weakness, the roles would immediately reverse and the game would be over. He tried to concentrate on Bull and ignore the erection that was pushing against his pants.

“Oh, this is getting good.” Bull grinned.

“It is, but not the way you imagine it.” Nendir caressed Bull's thighs, purposely avoiding any contact with his cock. He bent forward, kissing and sucking around his bellybutton, then slowly moved towards the base of his cock and stopped.

The Qunari, that was tensing up, expecting pleasure, relaxed his muscles with a loud gasp.

“Getting desperate, are we?” Nendir teased.

“Fuck, no.” Iron Bull returned in a harsh tone.

“Well, let's see if we can fix that, then, huh?” He went back to the man's bellybutton and followed the same path, kissing and licking, all the way to his length, where once more he stopped abruptly. “Look at the poor thing throb.” He laughed. “And you are still trying to resist. How lovely!”

The Qunari shook his arms violently, but the ropes remained intact.

“Easy, now!” The Elf chuckled.

“You are too soft for this.” Bull shook his head, in disapproval.

“I'll try to be more rough next time.” The young man shrugged.

“Do you really think there will be another time?”

“Of course. You might be resisting, but we both know that you are enjoying this, There _will_ be another time.” Nendir caressed the inside of Bull's thighs with the lightest touch, getting really close to his cock, but then pulling away.

“Fuck!” The Qunari yelled. “Touch my dick!”

Nendir was ecstatic to hear those words, but contained his excitement. He was getting desperate, but apparently, not enough. “No. You didn't ask properly.”

“I'm not going to surrender to someone of your size.” He lifted his head with a deadly glare on his face and spat at Nendir.

“You are forgetting who is in charge here, Bull. Not only in this bed, but this castle.” The elf murmured and with each word he teased the flesh surrounding the man's cock. “But I forgive you. You are so horny you can't control your tongue, can you?”

The Qunari whimpered and thrashed around at the touch then nodded, unable to find the right words.

“Such a nice sound. Music to my pointy ears.” The elf chuckled. “How much longer can you resist, Bull?” He licked the other man's thigh, and his long hair brushed against his cock.

“Boss...” He groaned. “Nendir... I can't...”

“You can't what, Bull?”

“Touch me.” He managed to say between shuddering.

“But I want to hear you moan more.” He dug his teeth into Bull's thigh, making him moan. “And again!” He nipped the other thigh, getting the same answer from Bull. “I don't know what would be more humiliating at this point, Bull. Saying the safe-word or begging me to fuck you?”

“I'm begging you... I'm begging you stroke my dick!” He cried.

“Good boy. That's the correct answer.” He crawled towards Bull's face with a wicked expression and met his gaze. “So, what do you think? Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, boss.” He finally agreed.

Nendir joined their lips in another passionate kiss while his hand slid down the Qunari's stomach. He softly stroked his sensitive cock.

Bull broke their kiss to throw his head back and tremble. “Boss...”

“So turned on, so horny...” He whispered teasingly. He got into a slow rhythm, smudging the clear liquid that had gathered on his tip, all over his shaft.

The young man stroked painfully slow, but Bull, desperate as he was, couldn't hold his voice down. “Faster...”

“What? Are we ordering the Inquisitor around, now? I think I'll just stop completely.” He glared at Bull.

“Don't stop, please.”

“I have to take off the rest of my clothes. If you want me to.” He giggled and let Bull's shaft free, making him pant. He removed his pants, threw them on the floor, followed by his smallclothes, then sat on top of Bull once more.

“You look good for a scrawny little man.” The Qunari smiled, but it didn't last long. His mouth opened wider as the elf returned his attention to his sore cock, running his fingers over the tip.

“I never gave you permission to talk back to me. I might just stop and kick you out of my quarters, leaving you like this.”

“I'll stop.” He said between heavy breaths. “Just... do it.” He thrusted his hips when the elf touched the oh-so-sensitive underside of his length.

“I knew you'd come to terms with your defeat.” Nendir leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Bull's nipple, while his fingers embraced his erection. He stroked the Qunari's cock, slowly at first and then faster, increasing the intensity.

The Qunari tensed up and used all his willpower not to come. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms.

“I see a rusty old man like you can keep up.” Nendir slowed his hand down.

Bull groaned, holding down his tongue.

“But I don't want you to come by my hand. Remember, I still make the rules.”

Oh, how much did Bull want to talk back, but he was desperate to get satisfied.

Nendir positioned himself at the height of Bull's hips, then lowered himself down, against the Qunari's raging erection. His shaft slid on the Elf's skin and he began thrusting frantically. He moved his hips around teasing the other man's cock, making him moan loudly.

“Really, Bull? Are you going to satisfy yourself without even entering me? Pathetic.” Nendir made fun of him, lifting his hips far enough as so Bull wouldn't reach them.

“Shit!” He cursed while he continued thrusting in the air involuntarily.

“Let me help you.” He moved down and his lips parted with a low gasp as the other man's cock penetrated him. He propped his hands on Bull's chest for balance, with a smirk.

Bull let out a grunt. “F-free my hands...”

“Not happening.” He lowered his hips even further, taking a second to adapt to the sensation. “If I did...” He took a deep breath. “You would just take control. And I don't want that.” Nendir leaned forward, joining his lips with Bull for a kiss, surprising him when he began to move his hips.

Bull's moan was muffled by Nendir's lips. The man rode him slowly, in a grinding motion. He parted their lips to gain better control.

“So good!” Bull moan and began thrusting upwards.

The Qunari was always eager when they had sex, but never loud. Now he ached for it, he needed it. Nendir stared at him with his yellow, piercing eyes. Their gazes met for a split second, before the elf pushed harder against Bull's cock, making him throw his head back and moan his name. Excited with the other man's reaction, Nendir sat upright, moving his hips faster, then touched his own cock. He let out a moan from the sudden attention his cock got.

“Fuck! I'm going to... to...” The Qunari shuddered.

“Come for me, Bull.” He pushed down on the man's cock as roughly as he could.

The Qunari thrusted one last time, before staying there, with his back slightly arched, his hips midair, and a quiet moan on his mouth, finding an end to his agony. Nendir stroke his shaft vigorously and closing his eyes, he crossed the edge and found his own release.

Nendir fell forward, laying on the larger man's chest, gasping for air. “That was nice.”

“Can't disagree. How about you untie me now, boss?”

“Of course.” Nendir rolled away from Bull and crawled to the bedposts, one at a time, freeing him.

“Finally.” Bull rubbed his wrists, pleased to be released.

“How is your skin? I got some ointment around, if you want.” Nendir took one of Bull's hands in his, examining it.

“It's fine. I got thick skin.”

“You can say that again.” He chuckled and let Bull's hand free. “But it will still leave a mark... People might notice.”

“I told you, it's fine!”

“Alright!” Nendir answered in a similarly angry tone. “Can I get some sleep now?” He fell heavily on his back.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, boss.” The Qunari smiled lazily.


End file.
